Summer Love!
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: Musim panas datang! Amu dan kawan-kawan menginap di villa milik Utau bersama Ikuto apa yang akan terjadi? please review.


**Disclaimer: Always Peach-pit.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje dan aneh, dll.**

**Author note's**: maafkan jika fic ini banyak kesalahnnya. Author juga minta-maaf pada kesalahan lainnya. Tidak ada batsu tama dan shugo chara disini.

Ikuto: 17

Utau: 15

Amu, dkk: 15

* * *

Malam tampak indah dengan Bulan yang bergantung manis di kelilingi bintang-bintang berkilauan. Seorang pemuda menatap sendu pada langit malam itu.

"hm.." Menikmati semilir angin malam muim panas itu. Tenang rasanya..

"Bosan juga seperti ini." Katanya pelan. Masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubunya di kasur. Menyamankan dirinya dan kembali berkutat dengan hal yang membuatnya bimbang akhir-akhir ini

Tak berapa lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

"Masuk." Jawabnya dan duduk di meja belajar-nya menyalakan laptop-nya dan mulai kembali berkutat dengan beberapa tugas musim panas.

"Nii-san, okaa-san menyuruhmu turun, makan malam." Kata gadis yang di perkirakan sebagai adiknya itu.

"ah. Baik." Jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban yang seperti itu gadis itu berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Ikuto-nii, kau kenpa sih akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tak apa." Jawab ikuto singkat, membuat sang adik makin kesal.

"Ugh.. bohong." Katanya, mengembungkan pipinya dan turun ke bawah untuk membatu ibu-nya.

"Dasar Utau." Kata Ikuto dan tampak sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu." Katanya tiba-tiba. Dia kemudian menyusul adiknya keruang makan.

* * *

Di ruang makan ibunya sudah menyiapkan beberapa jenis makanan dan Utau sudah duduk di kursi-nya. Melihat kakak-nya datang Utau pura-pura membuang muka kesal.

"Begitu saja ngambek, dasar." Ikuto mencubit pipi adiknya pelan.

"Habis salah nii-san." Jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan." Kata ibu mereka.

Ikuto segera duduk di kursinya.

"Selamat makan." Kata mereka lalu menyantap makan malam itu.

"Kalian berdua-kan sedang libur. Tidak pergi kemana-mana?" Tanya ibunya.

"Entahlah, biasanya aku pergi dengan Amu dan yang lainnya. Tapi sepertinya untuk sekarang kami belum ada acara." Jawab Utau.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ikuto-kun?" Tanya ibunya.

Ikuto hanya menggeleng dan kembali menikmati makan malam-nya.

"Okaa-san, tak bisa menemani kalian musim panas ini. Okaa-san mau pergi sekitar satu Bulan." Kata ibunya.

"eh?" Ikuto dan Utau segera menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"Mau kemana okaa-san?" Tanya Ikuto.

"Ke Italia, mungkin aku berangkat besok." Kata ibunya.

"Baiklah." Kata Utau dengan muka agak cemberut.

"Okaa-san bagaimana kalau kami libur di villa yang ada di dekat pantai itu." Kata Ikuto.

"Hm.. okaa-san rasa tak buruk. Bagaimana kalau kalian undang beberapa teman kalian?" Usul sang ibu.

"Boleh okaa-san? Aku akan ajak Amu dan yang lainnya." Kata Utau antusias.

Dan Ikuto hanya menyeringai puas, untungnya ibu dan adiknya tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

Pagi datang dengan suara kicau merdu burung-burung kecil. Matahari tampak bersinar cerah. Para makhluk hidup mulai melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan warna mata keemasan sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di taman. Tampak 2 orang lagi bersamanya seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Amu-san, jangan mondar-mandir begitu." Kata pemuda berambut pirang melihat temannya itu mondar-mandir.

"Habis utau lama, Tadase-kun." Jawab Amu berhenti mondar-mandir dan mengambil HP-nya.

"Rima-chan dan Nagi juga belum datang." Kata Yaya bosan.

"Kukai, sebentar lagi baru mau datang." Kata Tadase memainkan handphone-nya.

"Coba ku-telpon lagi." Kata Amu.

Tut..tut..tut..

'Moshi..moshi. sorry masih di jalan." Kata sang penjawb.

'Hah padahal kan kau yang ajak janjian, ya sudah cepat.' Kata Amu.

'Okay. Tunggu disana, siapa saja yang sudah datang?' Tanya Utau.

'Baru aku tadase-kun dan yaya-chan.' Jawab Amu.

'Oh ya sudah. Jya~' Lalu sambungan itu terputus.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kukai datang.

"Ada apa sich kita disuruh kesini?" Katanya ketika sampai di dekat Amu dkk.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba semalam Utau-chan menelpon dan meminta kita kumpul." Jawab Tadase.

"Aku tau. Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Kukai.

"Katanya sih soal liburan musim panas. " Jawab Yaya.

"Oooo. Yang lain mana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Nagihiko-kun dan Rima-chan belum datang. Utau sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Jawab Amu.

Lalu mereka menunggu di taman itu. Untung saja taman itu teduh jadi tidak terlalu masalah.

"UTAU..." Amu berteriak cukup kencang ketika melihat Utau datang.

Utau menghampiri teman-temannya itu.

"Maaf aku telat. Sudah datang semua?" Tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Nagi dan Rima-chan belum datang." Kata Yaya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran dulu lagi." Kata Utau.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Amu mengambil handphone-nya untuk menelpon Rima. Tapi baru mau menelpon, Rima dan Nagihiko sudah sampai.

"Maaf telat." Kata Nagihiko.

"Habis pacaran ya?" Goda Kukai. Pipi Rima bersemu merah.

"Bu..bukan kok." Jawabnya.

"Bohong.." Kata Kukai lagi tetap berusaha menggoda Rima.

"Utau kekasihmu menyebalkan." Kata Rima.

Pipi utau dan kukai bersemu merah._ 'kena kalian.'_ Batin Rima senang.

"Sudah..sudah jadi kami di suruh kesini untuk apa?" Tanya Amu bosan.

"Ah.. Kalian akan kuajak ke villa keluarga yang ada di dekat pantai, mau tidak? Dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kata Utau menjelaskan.

"Yang benar?" kata yang lain bersamaan. Utau mengangguk yakin.

"Nii-san yang usulkan. Karena ibu pergi ke italia hari ini. Katanya aku boleh mengajak temanku." Jawab Utau semangat.

"Wah boleh tuh, kapan?" Tanya Yaya antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau 2 hari lagi kita berangkat." Kata Utau.

"Oke kalau begitu. Harus siap-siap nanti malam." Kata Tadase.

"Oke.." lalu mereka berbincang ringan tentang apa yang akan mereka bawa dan acara apa saja yang akan di siapkan.

"sayang Amu-chi saja disini yang belum punya pasangan." Kata Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Ah Yaya benar. Kapan kau cari pacar Amu-chan." Kata Nagihiko.

Semua mata mengarah pada Amu. Yea.. yang lain sudah punya pasangan, Utau dengan Kukai, Nagihiko dengan Rima, lalu Tadase dengan Yaya.

"Eng.. belum niat.." Jawab Amu asal.

"Padahal banyak yang mengincarmu loh." Kata Yaya.

"Atau, jangan-jangan kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai ya?" Tebak Kukai. Pipi Amu bersemu merah.

"Wah Ada ya?" Kata Utau. Yang lain tampak pasang telinga.

"Ngg iya sich." Kata Amu malu-malu.

"Siapa-siapa?" Tanya mereka semua antusias.

"Rahasia" Jawab Amu.

"ah Amu-chi tidak seru.." kata Yaya cemberut.

"hehehe. Gomen nanti pasti kuberi tahu kok." Jawab Amu.

"janji ya." Kata Utau, Amu mengangguk.

"Eng... Utau siapa saja yang datang?" Tanya Amu.

"Kita dan Ikuto-nii." Jawab Utau.

Lalu mereka kembali terjun dalam pembicaraan soal acara liburan mereka.

* * *

Ikuto terdiam di kamarnya menyelesaikan beberapa tugas sekolahnya agak tidak mengganggu liburannya.

"Sepertinya itu waktu yang bagus." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Tunggu Aku Hinamori Amu.." Lirihnya dan kembali berkutik dengan laptop dan beberapa buku di kamarnya.

* * *

Hari yang cerah untuk liburan. Tentu saja itu yang di pikirkan oleh 8 remaja itu. Ikuto, Utau, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko. Sekarang mereka ada didalam kereta menuju villa milik keluarga Utau dan Ikuto.

"Wah indahnya!" Kata Yaya melihat pemandangan dari jendela kereta.

Amu sedang asik mendengarkan beberapa lagu begitu juga Ikuto. Nagihiko tampak sedang membaca buku dan Rima tampak duduk tenang menikmati pemandangan.

Kukai dan Utau ngobrol sedangkan Tadse bersama Yaya.

Perjalanan yang tenang dan damai. Mereka sampai ke stasiun dan segera menuju ke villa.

"Wah indah sekali." Kata Nagihiko.

"Tempat yang bagus Utau." Kata Kukai memuji kekasih-nya.

"Arigatou." Pipi Utau bersemu merah. Mereka segera masuk kedalam villa itu susunan kamarnya :

Utau X Rima

Yaya X Amu

Nagihiko X Kukai

Ikuto X Tadase.

semua sudah masuk tapi Ikuto dan Amu tetap diam di depan pintu masuk villa itu.

"Aku." Mereka ber-2 bicara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." Kata mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Ehm tidak jadi. Aku masuk duluan ya." Kata Amu tampak semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Ikuto tersenyum lalu ketika amu masuk ke kamarnya di lantai 2

"kau manis." Lirih Ikuto dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

* * *

Hari pertama mereka datang. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa karna masing-masing sudah punya pasangan jadilah Ikuto dan Amu di tinggal berdua di rumah..

"Bosan..." kata Amu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. dia mengambil remot dan mengganti-ganti channel tv yang ada di depannya.

"Tak pergi?" seorang pemuda tampan menghampirinya dan duduk di sempingnya.

"Tidak, tak mau mengganggu mereka berkencana. Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya balik.

"Sama sepertimu. Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu. Amu menoleh menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Benar? Ayo. aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Amu dengan semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudia Amu telah selesai ganti baju.

"Ayo Ikuto." Kata Amu. Dia menghampiri Ikuto lalu mereka jalan-jalan berdua di pinggir pantai.

Mereka berdua berbincang ringan dipinggir pantai. Pantai itu sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di temani angin semilir. Tentu saja sepi karna pantai itu milik keluarga Ikuto dan Utau.

"Tenang sekali." Kata Amu berjalan mendahului Ikuto lalu berhenti di depannya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Ikuto pada Amu. Amu mengangguk senang.

"Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Amu pada Ikuto. Mereka duduk di atas pasir putih pantai.

"Tidak ibu terlalu sibuk." Jawab Ikuto dia merebahkan dirinya di pasir putih itu sementara Amu tetap duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang Amu?" Tanya Ikuto pada Amu. Kedua mata itu bertemu dengan mata keemasan milik Amu.

Pipi amu bersemu merah dia mengagguk pelan. Malu rasanya saat memandang Ikuto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ikuto. Matanya tak lepas dari Amu.

" Engg.. itu.." Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapnnya Tadase dan Yaya menhampiri mereka. Jadilah mereka ngobrol ber-4. Tak lama kemudian yang lain datang dan mereka berbincang bersama-sama.

* * *

Sudah dua hari mereka menginap di villa itu 4 hari lagi mereka pulang. Hari ini acara mereka adalah jalan malam. mereka harus berjalan ber-2 bersama pasangannya. Tadinya Ikuto tidak mau ikut, tapi atas bujuk rayu yang lainnya dia mau ikut. Dengan syarat pasangannya adalah Amu!

"Baiklah kita mulai." Kata Utau dia berpasangan dengan Kukai. Nagihiko dengan Rima, lalu Tadase dengan Yaya dan Ikuto tentu dengan Amu.

"HOSH" Seru mereka lalu berjalan sesuai rute yang ditentukan.

* * *

Amu dan Ikuto berjalan kearah barat mereka berbincang ringan. Ikuto dan Amu sampai di dekat batu-batu karang yang ada di sekitar pinggir pantai. Duduk disitu dan mulai terdiam.

"Amu." Panggil Ikuto pelan.

"Apa?" Jawab Amu dia menatap Ikuto.

"Siapa orang yang kau su..cintai?" Tanya Ikuto matanya memandang bulang yang bersinar bulan di langit.

"ano.." Pipinya bersemu merah. Akankah dia katakan? dia sendiri saja bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan Ikuto?" Tanyanya balik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku..ada seseorang..." Ikuto menggantung kata-katanya. Amu merasa takut ketika Ikuto bilang dia mencintai seseorang. apakah dirinya? atau bukan?

"eng..siapa?" Tanya Amu pelan.

"Seorang gadis yang manis." kata Ikuto, dia menatap lekat mata Amu.

"Siapa?" tanya Amu lagi. oh dia bisa mati penasaran.

Bukan sebuah jawaban tapi sebuah ciuman hangat di pipinya. Ikuto mkembali memandang bulan yang bersinasr terang itu.

"Gadis yang aku cintai adalah gadis yang baru saja kucium di pipinya." lanjut Ikuto, tampak semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"kalau begitu." Amu mencium lembut pipi Ikuto.

"I love you." Bisiknya di telinga Ikuto lalu tersenyum. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Thanks, Amu." Kata ikuto lalu tersenyum. Dia memandang Amu. Senang, dan bahagia karena perasaannya selama ini terbalas.

"Jadi sekarang kau kekasihku, kan?" tanya Ikuto pada Amu. Amu mengagguk dan tersemyum.

"Kalau sampai mereka tahu ini bisa jadi berita besar untuk mereka." kata Amu.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku beritahu pada mereka." Kata IKuto disertai sebuah seringaiaan jahil.

"terserah, dan berarti kita harus gunakan liburan ini sebaik-baiknya." Kata Amu di berdiri dan tersenyum senang.

Ikuto ikut berdiri lalu menggengam tangan Amu.

"Pasti dan kau tahu ini liburan yang paling menyenangkan." Jawab Ikuto lalu mereka berdua kembali ke villa bersama-sama.

Siap untuk membuat yang lain terkaget-kaget XD

* * *

**THE END(?)**

**Maaf kalau aneh begini -.-''**

**Bagaimana menurut readesr sekalian?**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak berkenan di hati anda .**

**kritik dan saran di terima :)**

**di hapus atau tidak?**

**okay, jangan lupa review ya^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
